MrsDiNozzo
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Tony is in an accident at the crime scene, and falls victim to amnesia. He thinks the team are his real family. And even worse...he thinks Ziva's his wife! I don't own NCIS or anything else referenced.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. DiNozzo-Chapter 1**

"What are you looking at?" Ziva snapped at Tony. He stared at her with longing before shaking his head. "Nothing," he replied, acting as if nothing was wrong. Before Ziva could respond scathingly, Gibbs entered with his trademark cup of coffee.

"Dead Petty Officer at Quantico?" McGee wondered. Gibbs gave him a sharp stare, which made the ex-Probie gulp uncomfortably. "As usual," Tony commented, which earned him a Gibbs-slap.

**At the Crime Scene.**

"Petty Officer Jack Fox," Ziva read his identification. Several civilians were behind the yellow police tape, grumbling about how they would be late for work. "Well you wouldn't be if you weren't stopping here," Gibbs shot back at a young brunette who looked like she could be a lawyer or something. She gave him the evil eyes as she walked off.

"22 year-old Caucasian male," Ducky examined the body, "Looks to have multiple bullet wounds to the chest. A pity someone like this should die so young. You have your own life ahead of you, don't you?"

Palmer bent down and picked up the knuckles, "Defensive wounds on the fists, plus red swelling on one his left hand. Possible signs of disease or something similar."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gibbs pointed out, "But you're a bit off. Trying looking closer, Palmer." The startled MA did as asked. "A tattoo," he tutted at himself.

_Snap, snap, snap. _Ziva took closer-ups of the victim's face. It was sad- he could probably only just drink. "He's got nothing to live for," Tony read Ziva's thoughts. He studied her face. She usually had a poker-face on at the crime scene. But this time she seemed sad.

"Dime for your thoughts?" she asked as she noticed him watching her. "Penny," Tony corrected, "And no. I was just thinking…..you looked a little concerned. Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded, "I'm fine." She shrugged him off, like she did with everyone. She was not one to share her emotions at any time.

Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, Gibbs noticed someone watching them. The figure studied his movements for a few seconds, before running off. Before the Boss could even open his mouth, Tony and Ziva had started towards the suspect.

"To your left," Tony yelled as a bullet narrowly missed Ziva's shoulder. She ignored him and ran off. After what seemed like hours, the agent's aching legs had come to a standstill. The suspect backed against the wall, and tried to shoot. Unfortunately, he had run out of bullets.

But he tried to run back. Tony locked his arms around the suspect, but was thrown off. His head hit a pole and his body slipped to the floor.

Ziva ran forward, pulling the guy into a headlock. He kicked her hard, but she ignored the pain. Eventually, after a struggle, the suspect was thrown to the ground by, and promptly cuffed him.

The man wiggled on the floor as the agent rushed over to Tony, whose head was now oozing with tomato-coloured blood. After checking for injuries and putting him in the recovery position, she dialed 911 just as Gibbs and McGee arrived. They were, of course, terrified, but not showing it.

"He's going to be fine," Ducky soothed at the paramedics lifted Tony into a stretcher.

"I know," Ziva lied.

But she didn't.

She genuinely didn't.

**Do you like it? Should I continue?**

**I loved A Desperate Man the other night! I was watching it with my best friend Molly, and when Ziva punched Ray we both looked at each other and yelled "YES!" Tiva fans forever xxx**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is he okay?" Abby ran in, tears streaming down her face, along with her mascara. The poor Goth looked like a mess. Her face was a mix of several things, and her hair was all messy. Gibbs calmed her down with an instant hug.

"We'll soon found out," McGee spoke, sadness in his tone. Ziva looked away as the others turned to look at her. She'd been pretty much silent from the crime-scene to the hospital. She wasn't ready to admit how worried she was about Tony. He was her partner, and she was supposed to have his back. But she'd lost it in sight for a suspect. Great.

"He didn't look too bad," Palmer tried to lie to save Abby's feelings. It was obviously not true. Tony had blood spilling from his head, and his body was as white as snow. And not in the romantic way described in books. In a bad way.

"I know you're lying," the Forensic Scientist looked down at the ground, "Hitting your head on a pole isn't like getting a cut. It's extremely serious. He could have brain damage. He probably already had it from all the Gibbs-slaps he has received."

They all looked at the Boss as they said it. He gave them a look back, making them all look away in embarrassment. He could turn even the toughest man in the world into a sniveling wreck just by looking at him.

"Family of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo?" Dr. Smyth walked forward. The team rushed over, each agent with a badge in their hand.

"I am sorry to say has amnesia. He only remembers basic things and his family. He can also remember that he works in an office, and that is about it. I can read the names he can recall, if you like."

The team nodded frantically.

"Father- Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Mother- Jennifer Shepard (now deceased).

Older Sister- Caitlin Todd (also deceased).

Younger Sister- Abigail Sciuto.

Younger Brother- Timothy McGee.

Grandfather- Donald Mallard.

Cousin- Jimmy Palmer."

The team gasped. "He has no siblings," Abby and McGee spoke in unison. "Caitlin, Jethro, Mr. Palmer and I aren't family at all," Ducky added.

"It is normal for patients to expose their inner thoughts," Dr. Smyth commented, "And he also mentioned a wife."

"Tony's not married," Palmer looked confused, "He was once engaged to a woman named Wendy. Could it possibly be her?"

Dr. Smyth shook his head and lifted up a sheet on his clipboard, "No, he told me his wife was a young woman with dark hair, in her late 20's. It took him a second to remember her name, but he eventually remembered."

"And who was it?" Abby leaned in.

"Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo."

**Ooh, Ziva DiNozzo. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S- I have noticed a lot of people Favouriting/ alerting my stories. Can you please review? Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT?" Ziva screeched, "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Dr. Smyth shook his head, "I assure you, ma'am, this is no joke. I am a doctor, after all."

"2 things," the Israeli tried to calm herself down, without avail, "First thing- don't call me ma'am. Second thing- You said that amnesia patients often recall things that they think about in their subconscious. Does Tony see me as a wife, or a lover, or something?"

nodded, "That seems to be the case, Miss. It would be best that you go along with it."

'It all makes sense now,'Ziva thought to herself, 'The looks, the protectiveness and the jealousy of when I date other guys. Tony likes me?'

Then, Dr. Smyth's last sentence sunk into her brain. She had to go along with this? And Tony would wake up with Ziva sleeping next to him, wearing a wedding ring. Then he'd remember, and it would be so hard to explain.

"So you want me to pretend to be Tony's wife until he regains his memories?" she asked, curiously.

Dr. Smyth nodded. "There is no way in Hell I am doing that. I'm sure he'll remember soon anyway. He's a very smart guy," Ziva tried to shrug off the feelings she was now experiencing. Tony liked her back?

"I'm sorry," Dr. Smyth looked a bit scared, "But it would be a big shock for him for the woman he thinks is his wife to tell him otherwise. It would break his heart, plus he probably wouldn't believe you. Anyway, it may help his development."

"Yeah, right!" Dr. Smyth was now glowing red as patients began to stare. He wasn't doing a very good job here. Abby turned to Gibbs.

"I think this is a good idea," she decided, "But I know how you feel about Rule 12. But I don't care. The thing is, I want them to get together, anyway."

Gibbs gave her a look to say that he agreed with her. Everyone wanted Tony and Ziva to get together. Even Director Vance. He thought they'd be a better team if they could actually get along.

"Please, Ziva," Ducky pleaded, "You and Anthony will be an excellent couple. Do it for him. You never know, something might happen from it. We've all seen the way you look at each-other."

"I don't want anything to happen," Ziva lied quickly; "Tony is my partner and friend, so nothing will ever change that. Even if I wanted something to happen, it would never in a million years work out. Think Jenny and Gibbs. Think McGee and Abby."

They all turned to look at the pair, who went as red as a tomato.

"Please do it," Dr. Smyth begged, "You'll need to go see him though. He's been asking for you."

"Please," Abby begged, "For Tony."

"For Tony," Ziva agreed ruefully as she followed Dr. Smyth down the corridor.

**So next chapter: We meet Tony as an amnesia patient. I'll update tomorrow.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ziva," Tony groaned as he put his head up from his pillow, "Come here, baby. What's happened?" Ziva gave a pained smile and strode over to the bed. Tony put his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You were in a work accident," she explained, "You hit your head on a pole. Do you remember work?" Tony shook his head, "All I remember is that I work in an office. But I remember there being a lot of cameras and vans. Do I work in surveillance?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, Tony. You don't. We work together, remember? We work at NCIS."

"What's NCIS? Isn't that something to do with corn?"

Ziva's mouth twitched into a smirk, "No. It stands for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate crimes to do with the Navy and Marine Corps. We're agents, and Gi…your dad is our boss. Abby is our Forensic Scientist, McGee is also an agent. Your granddad and cousin work in autopsy."

Tony nodded, "I recall a lab- with Abby in a white coat. And I still remember the office, plus an elevator." Ziva laughed, "Oh, the elevator. Everyone knows the elevator. Or your dad's office."

"Yes," Tony nodded, "It's where we first got together. Can you remember the story? Please, tell me."

Ziva paused for a moment. Was she ready to tell a story that even she did not know?

"It was a cold day outside," she lied, "The frost stuck to the branches like glue and ice made the ground just like a rink. A Lt. had been found outside a hotel, and we were going down to your sister to get some blood results. Unfortunately, the elevator broke down, with just the two us inside. Well, the tension stunk. After a while, it came pouring out, just like in your brother's book. We kissed passionately. But, just as we did, the elevator started up. The doors opened and your dad saw us. He gave us a lecture on Rule 12. It was a great day- like our wedding day and your proposal."

"I agree," Tony smiled, "I can still taste your cherry lip-gloss to this day." Ziva smirked, and he blushed. "Do you remember the proposal?" he asked eventually.

Ziva nodded. "I remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was perfect."

"Tell it to me," Tony requested.

Just as his 'wife,' opened her mouth, Dr. Smyth entered.

"I'm sorry," he looked bashful, "But we need to run a few tests. After that, you need to see the rest of your family. Your dad especially wants to see you, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, and reached out to Ziva. She walked over him, and brushed his lips with hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded, "Bye, baby."

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you, too, Tony." And that statement was not a lie.

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I've noticed more people alerting my stories. May you please review? *Puts very cute puppy on the screen.* Don't upset the puppy!**

**P.P.S Thank you all for your reviews who have reviewed! I've giving you mind-hugs right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey dad," Tony smiled as Gibbs walked in the room, "How are you." His boss strode over to the chair, sitting down as he pulled it near the bed.

"I'm alright," he responded after a while, "But what about you? That accident was nasty. It's lucky Ziva got to you when she did, or you could have been a LOT worse." Tony nodded, getting up on his elbows. "Your mother would have been fussing like crazy," Gibbs spoke sadly, "As would Kate."

"I think they'd know what I was fine," Tony responded, "Kate was tough, and so was Mom. I can remember the car accident that killed them. What was the guy called…er….some foreign name? Pedro?" Gibbs' eyes misted over. Tony thought that Pedro had killed his fake wife and daughter, not the real ones. It broke his heart.

"They were good people. Kate was sensible and intelligent, and your Mom was witting and feisty." Tony nodded, "Why won't you say her name?"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs looked confused. "Mom," Tony talked as if he was taking to a two year old.

"It's hard."

"Not it's not. Jennifer Lauren Shepard. See, easy. You haven't said her name since the accident."

"It hurts," Gibbs snapped back, "It hurts to say her name. It's not hard for Kate. I loved them both equally, but I knew you Mom for longer."

"It's been 6 years," Tony hit back, "It's been 6 years. 6 whole years and you are terrified. What is wrong with you? You've lost so many people, and you say their names with ease. Why is it Mom?"

"You don't know how it feels to lose someone," Gibbs retorted, now not caring if Tony was in hospital or not.

Tony looked as though he was going to cry, "I lost my mom and sister. Until I met Ziva I didn't think I was going to make it. She saved me. I thought you were going to change, dad. But you didn't. You were always the strong one of the family."

"I was, until Kate and your mom died," Gibbs growled, "It's hard to be strong when you've lost someone."

"Get out," Tony looked at the floor.

"Pardon?"

"Get out!" Tony screamed at his 'dad.'

Gibbs turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room. He was angry, bitter and sad at all the same time. He knew that Tony didn't know any better, but this was different. He had genuinely loved Jenny, and to this day it was still hard for him to even speak of her, let alone say her name.

"How is he?" Palmer asked. It was only the two of them. It had never been like this situation before.

"Annoyed," Gibbs responded, "For personal reasons."

And before the Autopsy Gremlin could even open his mouth, the Senior Field Agent walked out.

**Aw, Tibbs drama! But we did learn that Gibbs still loves Jenny. I'm also a very big Jibbs fan.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I'm getting a kitten! My mum finally caved in! I am to name her….ZIVA! I love that name!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"And then I yelled at him," Tony spoke sadly, "What shall I do, Zi?" Ziva sighed, and went back to stroking Tony's head. "I don't know," she eventually spoke, "But I am sure that whatever you pick will be the best decision."

"I'm not really mad at him- mom and Kate's death was hard on everyone. Especially him. But why can't he say her name? I'm sure it's not difficult."

"When someone dies," Ziva was thinking of Talia when she said this, "It is so hard. So, so hard. What your dad went through. If you died, I would be broken. Inside and out. Gibbs still loves Jenny, so that is why he never speaks of her. I think you should forgive and forget."

Tony nodded, "Thank you baby. You are so right. I know this is going off topic, but can you remember the proposal? I can't, and I'd like to know."

"Okay," Ziva shifted uncomfortably, "Let's begin….."

_Flashback…_

_Ziva blinked. The light of the Parisian hotel room hit her eyes, almost blinding the poor woman. She popped up on her elbows, seeing Tony looking at her with a smile. He leant forward, combining her lips with his. "I have something for you," he grinned._

"_You shouldn't have," Ziva lied. It was their anniversary, after all._

"_I love you," Tony opened the ring box, "I want to get this right the second time. When I proposed to Wendy, my knee gave way. I don't want it to happen this time. You deserve happiness, Ziva. Will you Marry Me, my love?" _

_Tears fell down his girlfriend's eyes. "Yes," she whispered, barely audible. Tony grinned and slipped the beautiful ring on Ziva's finger. She giggled and kissed him softly._

"_Is this from a movie?" Ziva asked._

"_Have you ever seen the 1998 comedy-drama Stepmom starring Susan Sarandon and Julia Roberts?" _

_His now fiancée shook her head._

"_In that case my proposal had no relation to any fiction, non-fiction or documentation in United States film, television or other media- including miniseries and newspaper reports. This also covers international media."_

_Ziva burst out laughing as Tony scooped her up in his arms, leading her to the balcony._

_End of Flashback._

"I can't believe I said that!" Tony threw his head back in hysterics, "Am I always like that, Ziva?" She nodded, "You have always been a joker, my Hairy Little Butt."

"Hairy Little Butt?" her 'husband' looked very shocked, "Is that my nickname?"

Ziva nodded, "And you call me Sweetcheeks. Do you remember the undercover mission? It was a few months before we got together."

Tony shook his head, "What was the undercover mission?"

Ziva smirked. This would be a good story.

**Next chapter: I'm going to write the 'wedding!' A whole chapter!**

**I've never seen the Stepmom film, I just Googled "Movie Proposals." You guys know what Tony's like- it had to be from a film! **

**I can't believe we have to wait until February 7****th**** for the next episode. That is ages! Does anyone know why there is such a long break? Feel free to tell me, I have no idea. I'm not American, so I watch NCIS on my laptop.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Nervous?" Gibbs' voice echoed through Ziva's head. She nodded silently. "Excited?" Ziva nodded again. "Good," the man giving her away nodded, "I have noticed you have your something new, old and blue. So I have your something borrowed."_

_He opened up a large box to reveal a very beautiful tiara. "It was my mother Clara's. She gave it to me in case I had a daughter. I had two, I have two. Kelly passed, as did Kate. But you and Abby live. She'll have this on her wedding day." Gibbs placed the head piece on Ziva. She smiled. "Thank you Gibbs."_

_Abby rushed over, followed by Breena Slater and EJ Barrett. They all looked lovely in dark navy bridesmaid dresses. It was obvious that the Goth was the Maid of Honour. "YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Ziva blushed, "Thank you." She did though. Her hair was in a very neat bun with a curl dangling down each side, and her dress was gorgeous. It was strapless, with simple decorations and a slightly wide skirt._

_Abby's hair was in pigtails (as usual); Breena's in a 50's updo and EJ's was in a long ponytail. "You all look lovely," Ziva smiled._

_Suddenly, the ominous, yet beautiful music began to play. McGee (the best man), walked down with Abby. Tony smiled and nodded at them. Ducky and EJ went next, followed by Palmer and Breena._

_Finally- the bride-to-be and Gibbs. _

_Ziva took breath, and put her right foot onto the carpet. Her left foot came in sync with her other and she began to go into a walking motion. "Ready?" Gibbs looked at her._

_She took a deep breath, "Of course."_

_Tony smiled as he saw her. She caught his gaze and smiled back._

"_Who presents this woman?" the vicar asked. "I do?" Gibbs placed Ziva's hand in Tony's, before stepping back. The couple put their other hand in each other's._

"_You look beautiful," Tony whispered. Ziva blushed for the millionth time that day._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo and Ziva Adina David…"_

_**Later**_

"_Ready?" Tony took Ziva's hand and led her to the dance-floor. People circled it like vultures, excited. This was the part they had been waiting for. 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill began to play. The couple stayed close, only leaving each other in the form of twirls. They sashayed to the silky smooth of the music, their heartbeats in sync. It was beautiful to watch._

"_When I saw you," Tony told Ziva, "I almost got my phone out."_

"_And why is that?" she responded._

"_I needed to call Heaven," came the reply, "They are missing an angel."_

**Ziva made all of this up to tell Tony. She would have a brilliant imagination if she was real. Here are the links for the dresses, tiaras and rings:**

**Ziva's bridal dress: **http:/www(dot)alfredangelobridal(dot)co(dot)?productID=5adc334e-baf0-49ea-9114-bd4fbd7005fb&categoryID=c6ed76ea-8f2b-4dcd-99e5-cfd56c0bb4d0&pg=1&colorId1=

**The Bridesmaid/MOF dress: **http:/www(dot)dressesonlinesale(dot)co(dot)uk/dark-navy-popular-one-shoulder-a-line-dress(dot)html

**Ziva's engagement ring: **http:/www(dot)beaverbrooks(dot)co(dot)uk/ladies/jewellery/rings/4392/18ct-gold-diamond-solitaire-ring

**Ziva's wedding ring: **http:/www(dot)beaverbrooks(dot)co(dot)uk/ladies/jewellery/rings/7663/18ct-gold-diamond-set-wedding-ring

**Tony's wedding ring: **http:/www(dot)beaverbrooks(dot)co(dot)uk/mens/jewellery/rings/7545/men-39-s-wedding-ring-9ct-gold-court

**Peace be with you xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Look what I found," Ziva opened up her palm to reveal three rings, "I think they must have slipped off in the accident. The forensics team found it during their sweep." That wasn't strictly true- Gibbs had leant them his old wedding ring and the one he had used for wife no.4 (Stephanie Flynn).

"This is brilliant," Tony took his and slipped it on his finger, "Can I please put yours on for you?" Ziva nodded silently, and let him place it neatly on her hand. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Dad hasn't said anything, has he?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. It was true- it had been 2 days and Gibbs had not uttered a word, expect for asking how 'he' was. It had seemed liked they had blanked each other from each other's mind- but they hadn't. It was just the death of one person who had come between them. A person they had both loved in different ways.

"I am sure he'll visit soon," Ziva soothed, "Your siblings visited yesterday. Oh, and that reminds me…" She reached into her bag and took something out of it.

"THE FUGITIVE!" Tony practically yelled, before kissing his 'wife,' full on the lips. She responded with surprise, but soon got into it. It was the first time they'd really, really kissed since the undercover mission. Ziva didn't count the kiss when she visited him for the first time in the hospital.

"Watch it with me?" The Israeli nodded and went over to the TV.

**At NCIS.**

"Why haven't you visited Tony? Abby verbally attacked Gibbs as he strode out of interrogation. He looked at her with surprise. "I've been busy," he mumbled nervously. He never got nervous. Ever.

"He's practically your son," the Goth shouted, "Is it because of what he said to you about Jenny? You loved her, no, in fact, you still do. So why are you blaming Tony for your mistakes? WHY?"

Gibbs sighed, "You are right, but I am not going to apologize. You can't apologize to family."

"So will you visit Tony?" Abby had her hands on her hips.

**Later.**

Gibbs strode through the hospital, meaning business. He needed to talk to Tony- he needed to say something. To admit some feelings that he'd though he'd buried deep.

"Can I help you?" a nervous, young-looking female nurse stepped in sync with him. She had been trained to deal with any potential threats to patient safety.

"I need to talk to Anthony DiNozzo," he barely graced her with an answer, "The amnesia patient." Before the nurse could respond, a mental patient began to get aggressive. She walked off tutting.

Gibbs eventually arrived at the hospital door. He opened it to find a beautiful, heart-warming sight. Tony and Ziva were sleeping in each other's arms, with her head resting under his chin. A blanket was placed over them as the closing credits of the movie played.

Gibbs smiled as he shut off the TV, and kissed Ziva on the forehead. He walked out of the door and closed it with a smile.

They'd talk in the morning.

**Cuteness alert! I love it! Please Review. **

**Peace be with you xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ziva's eyes blinked open, and the sunlight streamed straight into them. She groaned, and put her hands over them, protecting them from the burning light. She craned her head to look at Tony, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Quickly, she slipped from the blankets and Tony's arms, before tiptoeing towards the door.

"Don't leave," a voice echoed from the bed, "Stay with me." Ziva sighed and walked straight back to the back of the room. The warmth of the bed built up her senses, and Tony's warm arms gave her passion. "Never leave me again," he let her snuggle up to him, "Promise, baby?"

"Mm," Ziva didn't give him much of an answer. The door then quietly swung open and a nurse tottered in. Tony sighed and pulled Ziva to him, "We're busy. Sleeping."

"I find that hard to believe," the nurse gave him a sympathetic glance, "Your wife needs to leave now. She can come back this afternoon." Tony shook his head, "I want her to stay."

The nurse sighed, "5 more minutes, okay?" "Thank you." She nodded and wandered out.

"Victory to the little people," Tony eventually joked, "I wish I could just get out of this place and go home with you." Ziva nodded, "I wish that too."

"You never really answered my questioned," the Italian-American propped himself up by the elbows, "About having children. You do want children with me right? We could have a son who I could teach to play soccer and baseball, and a daughter whose hair you can plait."

"My daughter will not be a prussy," Ziva scowled, "I will teach her self-defense and knife-throwing."

"The term is prissy," Tony corrected, "And as you wish. Anything for my favourite woman."

Ziva smirked and closed her eyes. It was so nice having such a caring husband. Even if he wasn't her real husband.

**Later that day.**

You should forgive him," Gibbs looked up from his coffee. "He has nothing to be sorry for," he replied. "I know," Ziva replied, sitting down, "But he is." Gibbs sipped some more drink, ignoring the last comment.

"Talk to him," his agent begged, "He wants to talk. You should."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded, "I'll do it. But don't expect any improvement."

**In Tony's hospital room.**

Tony looked at the door, hoping that Ziva would come back in. He was bored, and he needed Ziva to make him happy. Suddenly, the thing he had been staring at swung open- and the person he least wanted to see entered.

"What do you want dad?" he sighed.

"To talk," Gibbs retorted, "And to apologize. I told Abby that you shouldn't apologize to family. I changed my mind. I'm sorry son."

"Why don't you apologize?" Tony looked confused.

"Ru…," Gibbs cut off, "No bother. Anyway, I just want to say something."

"What?"

"Jennifer Lauren Shepard, daughter of Jasper and Susan Shepard (née Potter). Wife of myself. Mother of Caitlin, Anthony, Timothy and Abigail. Mother-in-law of Ziva DiNozzo (née David)."

A tear slid down Tony's cheek, as he held out his arms. Gibbs hugged him back. It wasn't a man-hug. It was a truthful, emotional hug.

They'd both seen it coming.

**Aw, Gibbs and Tony made up. With lots of TIVA!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I LOVE YOU ALL AND AM GIVING YOU MIND-HUGS! I love all your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is this the last box?" McGee dropped it to the ground, even though it was only full of clothes. Ziva nodded. "Promise?" "Of course," the Israeli spoke with a grin.

The doctor had told the team that Tony was ready to be released, as long as they kept playing the game. This included moving all of Ziva's things into his apartment, to keep up the pretence. Everyone seemed fine with that, except one person: McGee. He'd been assigned to help Ziva, and being a gentleman, had offered to carry the boxes as long as his friend unpacked them all. He was now heavily regretting that idea.

Suddenly, a knock game at the door, and Team Gibbs burst in, without invitation. "Sure, you come now!" McGee was obviously peeved. This made everyone laugh even more.

"We came to help!" Abby trilled, "Gibbs will sort out photos, Ducky will sort out food, Palmer will sort out the toiletries and I will help you with clothes! Oh, and McGee can sort out DVD's." The group nodded grudgingly and went to their perspective job roles. Abby followed Ziva into the bedroom.

"Uh," the Goth frowned a little latter, "Are tank tops and cargo pants all you own? Do you even own a dress? A skirt?" Ziva nodded and pointed to the last box. Abby ran forward and ripped it open, a bit like a child on Christmas Day. "THIS IS SO MEGA GORGEOUS!" came the shrill voice, "OMG LIKE SERIOUSLY? HAVE YOU EVER WORN THIS BEFORE?" Ziva shook her head, "I don't know why I have it."

"And this blue dress is to die for," Abby was getting hyper, "Well, and this green one. Why do you always wear trousers?"

"I'm not dressy," came the reply.

"But you have all the colours of the rainbow," the Forensic Scientist was beaming, "We simply must play dress-up later."

"I'm picking up Tony from the hospital in 3 hours," Ziva shot back, "And I am NOT playing dress-up." "How about we do it another day?" "NO WAY ABIGAIL MARY SCIUTO!"

Instead of being offended, Abby laughed at her and continued screaming about the outfits. It was like she was a little girl playing in mummy's wardrobe.

**Later**

Team Gibbs had done a marvelous job of making Tony's apartment a Tiva apartment. On top of the bookcase where 7 pictures- 3 from each half of the couple- plus one of them at their wedding. They were smiling, without a care in the world. It was remarkable how no-one could tell it was photo-shopped.

Tony's consisted of a picture of his parents (Anthony Sr and the late Carolina), his whole family at a reunion plus one of him meeting Tom Selleck.

Ziva's pictures were quite nice. There was one of her, Tali and Ari when they were younger, plus one of her late mother Rivka. The next was a picture of her Great Aunt Nettie, whom she adored. A picture of her father was yet to be seen.

"I'm going to go now," she looked at her friends, "I'll see you tomorrow? I think Tony is going to come back to work, if he's able."

The team bid her goodbye as she followed them out of the door. They walked away as she locked it. This was going to be very interesting.

**TIVA ALL THE FREAKING WAY!**

**Here are the ideas of the dresses:**

**The Red Dress- **http:/www(dot)houseoffraserot)co(dot)uk/Anoushka+G+Trudy+Dress/151710374,default,pd(dot)html

**The Blue Dress- **(dot)co(dot)uk/JS+Collections+Wrap+over+strap+ruffle+hem+dress/155920078,default,pd(dot)html

**The Green Dress- **http:/www(dot)dressesonlinesale(dot)co(dot)uk/green-beautiful-sheath-v-neck-knee-length-dress(dot)html **I love this dress.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MIND-HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL OFF YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wow," Tony stepped into the apartment, "It's been a while since I've been here, hadn't it?" Ziva nodded.

"I've missed this place," Tony continued, "But, the thing I've missed most of all is you. I've missed getting to cuddle up to you in bed, and sitting with you, watching movies. I'm so glad to be home."

A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek. She knew it was all 'amnesia talk,' and that she couldn't get attached to this Tony, but she couldn't help but. It was nice having someone telling you that they love you and that you look beautiful constantly. In short terms, it was nice having someone to be there for you.

"Do you fancy watching a movie?" Tony asked. Ziva grinned- it was more like the old him. "Okay." She waltzed over to the HUGE collection and closed her eyes. She stretched out her fingers, as if she was typing on an invisible keyboard, before selecting a random DVD.

"Revolutionary Road," Ziva held it out to show Tony. He nodded, "Pop it in, baby."

She did and as it started, she strolled over to the sofa, before promptly sitting down. Her 'husband' immediately snuggled closer to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Ziva put her head on Tony's chest and smiled.

**Later**

"Hey baby," Tony turned to his 'wife, "You know I was talking about having children with you?" "Mm." "How do you fancy starting now?" And with that, they began to kiss. Passionately.

**The Next Morning**

Ziva blinked and looked around the room which smelt like vanilla candlesticks. Last night was still a still a blur to her. Slowly disentangling herself from the warmth of Tony's arms, she launched herself off the bed. She placed a kiss on Tony's forehead before creeping out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle- trying not to be too loud. But unfortunately, she was. Tony came in, groaning, "What time is it?" "6:00," Ziva replied, "Sorry for waking you."

"Neh," Tony shook his head, "Don't apologise." He walked forward and kissed Ziva's neck seductively. She giggled, "Stop. I'm trying to make coffee. Do you want to hinder me?" Tony released her.

"I'll make breakfast," he eventually decided, "I never do that, and after the accident, I want you to know how much I appreciate you." Ziva smiled, "I'd like that. Thank you, my Hairy Little Butt."

**About an hour later**

Ziva pushed her hair up and set it into the bobble. The ponytail whacked the back of her neck as she placed the Star of David on her delicate skin. She treaded lightly as she skipped outside the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Wow," Tony breathed.

"What?" Ziva had a grin stuck to her face like glue.

"You just look so beautiful," came the reply, "Are you ready to go?"

The Israeli nodded. It was going to be an…interesting day.

**I love TIVA! Please review**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"TONY!" Abby screamed and practically jumped on the poor man. "Woah, calm down Abs," he seemed startled, "Is he always like this?"

Ziva smirked, "Pretty much." Tony's eyebrows went skywards as Director Vance strode towards him with a poker-face. "Who is this?" he asked as he swept a hand over his mouth.

"Leon Vance," McGee replied, "Big boss, even bigger than your dad. He tried to split you from Ziva and the rest of us a few years back after Je…your mother's death. Well done on not remembering him, bro." Tony nodded vaguely, taking in McGee's words. He put a protective arm around his 'wife,' as if Vance was going to snatch her away again.

"Hello DiNozzo," the Director had an unusual air of pleasantness brought with him. It didn't suit him. "Can you remember me?" he eventually asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Tony shook his head. "Leon Vance," a hand was held out to the amnesia-stricken man, who took it with hesitancy, "Director of NCIS. Basically, your boss."

"McGee explained it," Tony responded with pure innocence. The team sniggered behind his back. Vance silenced them with a look.

"Okay," he nodded at Ziva, "Take your husband for a tour to refresh his memory. That includes the equipment centre and delivery area. Okay, great? Now shoo."

The couple scowled as they took each other's hands and entered the elevator.

**In the Elevator**

Tony immediately leant over and flicked the emergency stop. The elevator shuddered to a halt, the electricity racketing through it. Ziva flinched-she'd never really got used to it. The other body turned to her, and threw his arms around her. They began to kiss passionately, the female trying to stop, but failing to.

"We could have toured Autopsy by now," Ziva grinned heavily as the elevator threw itself back into working order. Tony shrugged, taking her hand as they exited the silver doors. "Here's the delivery room," Ziva pointed at the red light, "We can't go in now for some reason." It was obvious how bored she was- sourness infiltrating her tone. "Can't we just go home?" Tony wasn't feeling too energetic either, "I don't like it here."

Ziva almost fainted, "You've changed. Back before the accident, you would have never, ever said that." The Italian-American shrugged, "I'd rather be at home with you baby."

The Israeli ignored the comment on the outside, but her inside was pretty much beaming with pleasure. Suddenly, she snapped to her senses. She couldn't get attached to this Tony. If she did, she'd get hurt when he remembered everything.

"Next we've got the equipment centre….."

**At home**

"Movie?"These were the first words that escaped Tony's mouth as he and Ziva entered the apartment. It was probably the most frequent thing he said, apart from 'I Love You.' A nod came from his partner's head, "Okay, sweetie."

This time 'Hang 'Em High,' was chosen from the still staggering collection of DVDs. As soon as they were on the sofa, they snuggled up to each other.

Suddenly, Ziva started making wretching noises. Before Tony could even blink, she was out of the lounge, and into the bathroom like a shot. Several unmentionable sounds were made, before the sprinkling of a tap. She walked back in, her face sliding across her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tony rushed off the sofa, "Do we need to get you to a hospital?" His fingers interlocked with hers as her head shook, "No thank you, My Hairy Little Butt. I'm fine."

Tony nodded, still fairly suspicious.

What was happening to Ziva?

**It's fairly obvious, so I won't insult your intelligence by telling you what's happening. Tomorrow may be the last chapter- it really depends on the ideas I get and how many reviews. Not that I'm begging!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The bartender slipped over to the team, rubbing a glass with a cloth. "What will it be?" he asked.

"Scotch," Gibbs decided.

"Bourbon for me please, my dear lad," Ducky chimed in.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Abby put her order in.

"Ditto please," McGee shoved his money forward.

"A cider on the rocks," everyone was surprised that Palmer had ordered such a strong drink.

"Whisky please," Tony nodded at the bartnender.

"An icy water for me please," Ziva seemed awfully quiet.

"Why no alcohol?" the bartender was obviously Italian. Ziva shrugged and caught Tony's eyes, before looking away, "I guess I'd like a change. I'm trying to be healthy," she lied, as calm as a summer breeze. The others raised their eyebrows skywards as the drinks were made.

"You go for a run every morning," Abby was very suspicious, "Always eat salad with you dinner and go to the gym. How much more healthy can you get?"

"A lot more," Ziva shot back as she slipped her fingers around the drink she had just received. She chucked it down her throat, giving a small gurgle of a appreciation. Ducky looked slightly disgusted. Suddenly, a (semi) drunk man sauntered over, a small grin on his face as he noticed the Israeli.

"Hey honey," he gave her a bright grin, "Wanna go dance?" He had a large t-shirt with the name 'Rick' embroided onto the front in very large, white letters.

Ziva shook her brunette locks, "No, I'm married, see." She held out her ring for good measure, with Tony looking at this Rick bloke like he was dirt. "No bother," he slurred, "Your husband won't know."

"Actually he will," Tony stood up, fists clenched, "You see, I'm a fed with a gun. My wife is as well, as well as two people also present. So I suggest you step away from her now."

"NO!" Rick was now stirring up a crowd, "I WILL NOT. IF YOU WANT HER, YOU STEP OUTSIDE WITH ME!" "Tony, no," Ziva's voice was an urgent whisper.

However, he ignored her, following Rick out of the cramped bar. Ziva rushed after them, hand lingering on the gun in her holster.

**Outside**

"Listen mate, I'll give you one more chance to stay away from my wife. She's too good for you."

But, not expected, a fist impacted with his jaw, crushing into it. Tony staggered backwards, into the wall, in which he slipped down.

Rick walked forward, about to deliver another blow, before he was flung to the ground and kicked twice.

"ZIVA?" Tony stared at her, with a mouth like a guppy fish.

She nodded at him, "Go back inside, honey. I'll handle this. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," her 'husband' smiled, "Thank you baby, well done." And with that, he got up, zooming off back inside the Bunnyfish Bar.

"How do you feel about having your ass kicked by a pregnant woman?" Ziva smirked at Rick as she sashayed back inside, head held high.

**Ziva Power FTW! She's pregnant and can still rock it!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Two more chapters! Is that okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A knock came at the door. At first it was soft, and kind of melodic, but it then came to be desperate. Tony walked forward and wrenched the door open. And there he saw a sight he'd never thought he'd see again.

_Jeanne Benoit_

"Hello, Tony," she removed her bag to show a very large baby bump growing on her stomach. His eyes widened.

"It's been years…" his voice trailed off, his face lost in wonder.

"No, it's not yours," Jeanne shook her head, "The father wasn't the right man for me. I just wanted to come here to see if you wanted to get back together. My child needs a good dad, and you are the best." "I'm married," Tony told her bluntly.

"Excuse me?" "Married- Jeanne. You know when two people join union legally because of love."

"I'm aware of the concept," she responded coolly, "But to whom?"

"Ziva," he told her, moving back so she could come back inside. He then pointed at a photo. There was a nod of recognition, "Of course. Do you love her?"

"She's my world," Tony responded with a furrowed brow, "Why, Jeanne? Do you really want me back?" She nodded wordlessly. "And the baby's father, do you love him?"

She shrugged. "Well if you are unsure," Tony looked at her, "You should consider him. Do you want your son or daughter to not know who their dad is?"

"But I like you," Jeanne's eyes were wide in desperation, hope stabbing in her heart like Cupid's Arrow. Tony shook his head, "I love Ziva more than anything, but I can't deny I still have feelings for you. Feelings, not love. They will always be there. I don't want to hurt my wife."

"Ziva's very lucky to have you," Jeanne gave a pathetic smile, "It's lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you," Tony gave a lopsided grin, "But Ziva can take care of herself. She's like a lethal ninja."

Jeanne smirked, "I'm sure she is. Maybe I should give Luke another try. I mean he is a good man- he provides a good amount of money along with my salary- he also tries really hard to like my friends and family. Even my mother."

"Okay," Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good choice."

Jeanne smiled and got up, skipping to the door, "Thank you Tony. For everything. Goodbye."

"Bye," Tony got up, "And you're welcome."

"Oh," Jeanne whirled round before she had crossed the threshold, "And it's Jeanne Creswell now."

"Goodbye then," Tony grinned, "Jeanne Creswell née Benoit."

**The Next Day**

There was a quick whirl of paper as the Italian-American flicked through The Washington Post. Finally, his eyes settled on a small cutting in the 'Anniversaries' Section.

_Luke and Jeanne Creswell are proud to announce the birth of their son:_

_Anthony James Creswell at 21:00 on January 26__th__._

Tony got a tear in his eye as he closed no longer looked at the text. He shoved it on the table as Ziva called him from the kitchen.

Maybe Jeanne wasn't that bad after all.

**Ooh, old faces return. Drama, drama, drama! The last chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm aiming for about 200 reviews, so please press the little blue button.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S For those who followed my Merlin story 'Crossroads,' I'm doing a sequel (probably started tomorrow) called 'Straight Paths.' It's advisory to read the first, or you'll have no clue about what'd going on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I remember," Tony walked into the living room.

"Oh." The words echoed in Ziva's brain, attacking her body. Her heart wrenched in half as the thought of Tony no longer loving her was acknowledged. She shook her head, trying not to sound like the annoying heroines in those awful made-for-TV romantic comedies.

"I remember the hospital, the accident," Tony paused, "Everything."

"Oh," Ziva still didn't know how to respond. She'd have to go back to her old apartment with the broken central heating- with no-one to snuggle up to on cold nights.

"But I've remembered for a while now," another voice popped into her head.

"YOU WHAT?" Ziva screeched, returning to her old self.

"I've known for maybe, 3, 4 days," Tony dazed, "Maybe a week."

"TONY!"

"Okay, a week."

"But why?" Ziva was lost in confusion. Why would Tony lie to her? He knew that she could kill him some 49 different ways. Each painful, or long. Or maybe both with #17 of the paperclip collection.

He took her hand, and led her to the comfy leather sofa. He sighed, and looked into her eyes. She looked back, softening with every flicker of the lid.

"I love you," Tony spoke with a slight tone of fear, "I've loved you for a while. And I was scared that if I told you the truth, you'd reject me. You're so beautiful and kick ass. I love everything about you, even your none-existent flaws."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but Tony put a finger to her pink lips.

"I wanted to pretend to be your husband forever, but I can't keep a secret from you. Anyone, I knew you'd sniff out something eventually," he continued, "You probably learnt tracking and detecting lying instead of your ABC's. So, I just wanted you to know before we go back to normal."

Ziva opened her mouth again, but Tony thought of something.

"One more thing," he whispered, before crushing his lips to hers. She snaked her arms around his neck, responding with more passion than she'd ever had with Ray or Rivkin.

"I love you too," these were words she'd never thought she'd say. Tony nodded, and held her to his chest, rocking her in a loving motion. She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. It was like some kind of dream that you don't ever want to end.

"Do you fancy going on a date with me?" Tony eventually asked.

Ziva laughed, "Don't you think that it's a little late for that, honey? We are married, aren't we?"

"Yeah," her boyfriend smirked. Suddenly, he bolted out of the room, crashing into the bedroom. Ziva was confused.

After 5 minutes, Tony came back in, holding a sheet of paper.

"I have something to say," the pair said at EXACTLY the same time.

"You first," Tony nodded.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"We're actually married," Tony held up a Marriage Certificate.

And with that, they locked their eyes into each other's. The pregnancy was explainable, but the marriage…

How did that happen?

**So they're actually married! Shall I do a sequel, or leaving you hanging? I'm mean, aren't I?**

**Wow 176 reviews! I didn't know I could love people so much!**

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading, and reviewing. Mind hugs!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
